


6. Wald – Monster – Fluch – retten

by Morathi_Cain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kindheitserinnerungen, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Wälder
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hat keine guten Erfahrungen mit Wäldern gemacht ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	6. Wald – Monster – Fluch – retten

Wald – Monster – Fluch – retten

Sammy ist ein kleiner Angsthase.  
Das jedenfalls empfindet Dean so.  
Er hat vor allem Möglichen Angst: Spinnen, Schatten, Menschen und natürlich auch den richtigen Monstern und Dämonen. Noch sind sie alle das gleiche für ihn.  
Sein Bruder findet das okay, immerhin ist er noch sehr klein.  
Die 45-er seines Vaters findet er trotzdem nicht übertrieben, denn das meiste vor dem sich Sammy fürchtet ist echt. Und selbst im Schatten können sich Wesen verstecken, die der Kleine niemals sehen sollte.  
Trotzdem beschützt er ihn selber, so gut es geht, lässt nichts an ihn heran.  
Vielleicht wächst dieser deshalb weniger wie ein Jäger auf, als sein Bruder. Immerhin hat er jemanden, der sich um ihn sorgt und immer fpr ihn da ist.

Dean nicht.  
Aber das ist dem egal.  
Er hat Sammy und den muss er beschützen.

Dieser wird langsam abhängig von ihm, fühlt sich ohne ihn furchtbar und unsicher.  
Als Dean einmal weg ist und das auch für ein paar Stunden bleibt, bekommt er Panik, kann nicht mehr klar denken. Was, wenn er verlassen wurde?  
Doch instinktiv weiß er, dass er alles für Dean ist. Und so schleicht sich ein viel schlimmerer Gedanke bei ihm ein.  
Was, wenn sein Bruder verletzt wurde?

Blind vor Angst rennt er aus dem Motelzimmer und in den für ihn schrecklichsten Ort. Der dunkle, nahe Wald.  
Er denkt sich, dass der andere wenn, dorthin verschleppt worden ist.

Dean jedoch hatte nur während dem Fußballspielen mit ein paar Jungs die Zeit vergessen und sieht plötzlich seinen kleinen Bruder panisch in den Wald rennen. Ausgerechnet in den Wald, wegen dem John hier ist, in den sie unter keinen Umständen gehen dürfen.

Mit einem lauten „Sammy!“ läuft er ihm hinterher, stürzt ihm in das Dunkel nach, hat nur einen Gedanken, ihn zu retten.

Der Kleine hat ihn schon längst gehört, trotz der Furcht, die ihn blind macht. Aber diese Stimme würde er überall vernehmen. Jedoch wird er immer weiter hinein gezogen, festgehalten von Wesen der Nacht, die es immer finsterer um ihn werden lassen.  
Das einzige, was ihm bewusst ist, ist, er will nicht von Dean getrennt sein. Niemals!  
Er schreit, schlägt und beißt, versucht die Finsternis zu vertreiben, hört seinen Peiniger fluchen.

Da!

Ein Schuss, ein Schlag, Hände lassen von ihm ab, werden durch neue ersetzt, die Licht in sein Dunkel lassen, ihm den Sack vom Kopf ziehen, ihn hektisch abtasten.

Deans Stimme, wütend, furchterregend, ihm Angst machend: „Du bist so gut wie tot, du perverses Schwein!“

Sammys Sicht wird klarer. Vor ihm steht sein Bruder, vor diesem ein Mann. Kein Dämon, ein einfacher Mensch. Blutend, denn ihm wurde gerade in die Hand geschossen. Seine andere Hand hält er schützend vor seinen Schritt. Das muss wohl der Schlag gewesen sein.

Der Ältere der Brüder richtet gerade wieder die Waffe, die Augen voller Zorn, da erscheint das Monster, holt sich den schreienden Mann.  
Doch alles, was Sam spürt, sind Deans Arme, die ihn beschützend halten, ihn mitziehen, hinaus aus dem Wald.  
Auf diesem liegt ein Fluch. Keiner, der ihn je betritt, wird ihn wieder verlassen. Aber Dean hat ihn da raus geholt, ihm zwei Opfer gestohlen.  
Ab dem Tag ist er für Sam unsterblich, unbesiegbar.

Und dieser zerstört die Illusion nicht, sondern zeigt ihm, dass er für ihn alles schafft, alles macht.  
Nur für ihn.

Sam ist ein großer Angsthase.  
Findet Dean.  
Immerhin ist sein kleiner Bruder inzwischen ein ganzes Stück größer, ist ein Mann geworden. Er wählt seinen eigenen Weg, bringt selber Monster zur Strecke.  
Und doch fürchtet er sie und vor allem Wälder immer noch ein kleines bisschen. Keine gute Voraussetzung für seinen Job.  
Doch wenn Dean bei ihm ist spürt er nichts von dieser Angst. Er wird immer noch von dem Unbesiegbaren, dem Unsterblichen beschützt, ihm wird sein Leben geopfert.

So lange hat er sich von Dean distanziert, sich keine Sorgen mehr um ihn gemacht. Doch in Stanford wird ihm klar, dass er ohne seinen Bruder ängstlich ist. Dass er wieder Angst vor dem Ding im Schrank, vor dem Mann im Wald hat. Dass er Angst um Dean hat. Deshalb will er ihn nicht anrufen.  
Lieber keine Nachricht, als eine schlechte.

Und dann steht er wieder vor ihm, reißt ihn mit sich mir, ist für ihn da, beschützt ihn. Und solange Sam ihn sehen kann hat er zumindest das Gefühl, dass auch Dean sicher ist.

Er ist alles für ihn. Sein Leben, seine Luft, seine Kraft.  
Genau wie früher, als sie Kinder waren. Nur dass Sam die Mistkerle inzwischen selber erledigt.  
Nur manchmal, oder auch öfters, wenn es dunkel ist und sie in ihren Betten liegen, fragt Sam leise in die Stille.  
„Dean? Kannst du heute bei mir schlafen?“  
Ein Schatten bewegt sich durch die Dunkelheit auf ihn zu.  
„Hast du Angst, Sammy?“  
Die Antwort ist ein Grinsen, bevor sich ihre Lippen treffen.

Ende


End file.
